Quand je serai grand
by lasurvolte
Summary: Derek et Cora ont respectivement 11 et 5 ans, un jour ils vont au parc et rencontre un drôle de gamin, un énergumène à qui ils vont s'attacher.


**Titre : **Quand je serai grand

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **One Shot

**Couple :** hmmm vous verrez bien.

**Prompts : **Maman, je suis adulte maintenant

* * *

Derek avait emmené Cora au parc. Depuis que sa petite sœur était née, il s'occupait d'elle comme un grand frère protecteur et possessif. Il adorait sa frangine, qui le lui rendait bien.

Cora voulait faire de la balançoire et s'y rendit.

- Pousse-moi, pousse-moi !

Réclama-t-elle à son frère qui vint vers elle :

- Et le mot magique princesse ?

- Siteplait Derek !

Derek sourit et la poussa donc. Soudain il entendit une autre voix :

- Pousse moi moi aussi, siteplait, pousse moi !

Le loup garou releva les yeux vers un gamin dont la moitié du visage était pleins de poussières, ses cheveux tous décoiffés et son genou écorché. L'autre lui souriait :

- Allez pousse moi aussi !

Derek détaillait l'enfant, il devait avoir cinq ans comme sa petite sœur, et avait l'air d'être un sacré casse-cou, pas timide pour deux sous.

- Siteplait ! Insistait-il.

Derek haussa les épaules, après tout il pouvait pousser sa sœur et ce môme en même temps. Cora commença la conversation avec l'autre petit, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Stiles et toi ?

- Cora. Tu as quoi au genou ?

- Une blessure de guerre, je suis grimpé sur l'arbre et j'ai tombé.

Les yeux de la fillette s'agrandirent d'admiration devant cet enfant rayonnant de fierté. Derek était plutôt amusé de la situation.

- C'est qui le monsieur qui nous pousse ? Demanda Stiles à Cora.

- C'est mon prince charmant, répondit la gamine.

- Wouah t'as un vrai prince avec toi ! Tu l'as trouvé où ?

Derek ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Je l'ai pas trouvé idiot, c'est mon frère. Mais c'est aussi un prince charmant !

- Ton frère est un prince charmant ?

- Ouaip !

- T'as trop de la chance. Moi j'ai juste mon papa et ma maman, j'ai pas de prince charmant. Mais mon papa il est l'adjoint du shérif, et un jour il sera shérif !

Cora parût super impressionné :

- Ton papa il arrête les méchants gens alors ?

- Ben ouais ! Et ton frère il réveille les princesses ?

- Non, parce que je suis sa seule princesse !

Derek poussa plus fort sa petite sœur en disant :

- T'as raison petite princesse.

Stiles tourna la tête vers lui :

- Tu es vraiment un prince charmant ?

L'interrogé se contenta de sourire, sans savoir quoi répondre exactement.

- Et Cora c'est une princesse ? Et vos papas et mamans c'est des rois et reines ?

Cora secoua la tête :

- Non, c'est des loups garou !

- Wouah c'est des loups garou ?

Derek intervint pour faire taire Cora, elle ne devait parler de ça à personne. Il l'attrapa de la balançoire et la souleva dans ses bras :

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Et si tu allais faire du toboggan ?

La petite mit sa main devant sa bouche comme si elle avait dit une bêtise, et se souvint que l'histoire des loups garous était un secret. Finalement quand son frère la reposa elle couru vers les toboggans. Derek s'assit sur la balançoire vide et la regarda de loin. Stiles resta à côté de lui.

- Comment tu es devenu un prince charmant ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment un prince charmant, c'est simplement Cora qui me voit comme ça.

- Moi aussi je peux ?

Derek fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules :

- Tu es un gosse bizarre. Tu es tout seul ?

- Non ma maman est là bas. Dit-il en pointant du doigt une femme brune assise sur un banc et qui lui fit un signe de la main. Mais elle est malade alors elle ne doit pas trop rester debout, mais elle va bientôt guérir, c'est mon papa qui l'a dit.

Derek n'ajouta rien, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire à cela. Ses parents à lui n'étaient jamais malade parce qu'ils étaient des loups garous. Et lui aussi était un loup garou, pas un prince charmant.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demanda Stiles.

- Derek.

- Ce n'est pas un nom de prince ça, c'est trop nul. Louis c'est un nom de prince.

Derek grimaça, il n'avait pas envie de se faire appeler Louis.

- Tu as quel âge ? Continua d'interroger le môme.

- Onze ans et toi ?

- Cinq ans.

Comme l'avait deviné Derek, le même âge que Cora. Stiles se releva de la balançoire quand sa mère l'appela :

- Je dois aller partir, au revoir Derek le prince charmant.

Il lui fit un signe d'au revoir, alla sur le toboggan pour dire au revoir à Cora aussi, puis rejoignit sa mère.

Derek eut un petit sourire en le regardant s'éloigner et il continua de surveiller sa sœur.

xxx

Quelques jours plus tard, Cora et Derek retournèrent au parc. Stiles était là aussi et vint directement droit sur eux pour jouer avec Cora. La fillette contente d'avoir un camarade de jeu le suivit. Ils s'amusèrent à faire la brouette, et jouèrent à chat, Stiles essaya d'aider Cora à grimper dans l'arbre mais sa mère les arrêta. Ils allèrent donc faire du toboggan, la tête en bas, remontant par le mauvais côté, puis ils allèrent faire le cochon pendu sur la balançoire. A la fin ils étaient couverts de poussières, tout décoiffé, mais très heureux. Derek n'était pas beaucoup intervenu, mais il ne les avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Finalement Cora revint vers lui en tenant la main de Stiles :

- Tu peux nous acheter une glace ? Siteplait ?

Derek soupira, il savait que des fois il gâtait un peu trop l'enfant, mais il sortit les sous qu'il avait dans la poche et alla leur payer une glace.

- Moi je veux du chocolat ! Dit Stiles

- Et moi je veux de la spitache. Réclama Cora.

La mère de Stiles le remercia plus tard alors que les deux gamins se mettaient de la glace partout, et insista pour le rembourser.

- Tu es un gentil garçon. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Derek haussa les épaules gêné par le compliment. Elle lui demanda son nom et il lui dit, elle eut un petit rire :

- Oh c'est donc toi le fameux prince charmant. Stiles n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi.

Derek roula des yeux, il avait l'impression que la femme se moquait de lui, mais elle se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui sourit. Elle était très belle.

- Merci Derek pour ta gentillesse envers mon fils.

Lui dit-elle, et cela le fit rougir. Il n'avait été gentil avec Stiles que parce qu'il était devenu le copain de sa sœur, voilà tout.

xxx

Cora et Derek revinrent plusieurs fois au parc et y croisèrent assez souvent Stiles avec lequel se noua une véritable amitié. Stiles les invita même à venir goûter chez lui, et Derek s'attacha bientôt à cet enfant autant qu'il était attaché à sa petite sœur. Stiles était pleins de vie, il était farfelue, malin, casse-cou. Un peu trop bavard par moment, et curieux, mais c'était un môme plutôt marrant finalement, et c'était agréable de passer du temps avec lui et avec Cora. Ils n'étaient pas comme les sales gosses capricieux et chiants qui chouinaient pour un oui ou pour un non et que Derek trouvait insupportable.

Cora parlait beaucoup de Stiles à la maison, c'était son grand copain et elle l'admirait autant qu'elle le faisait tourner en bourrique. Elle ne perdait jamais une partie de cache-cache à cause de ses pouvoirs de loups garous, mais Stiles était malin et gagnait toujours à chat perché. Ils devinrent bientôt assez inséparables tous les trois, Derek s'occupant d'eux comme un grand frère.

Un après midi, Cora et Derek trouvèrent Stiles à sa place habituelle au parc, mais il était tout seul et semblait vraiment malheureux. Derek l'interrogea :

- Où est ta maman ?

Stiles haussa les épaules, et serra les dents. Il évita le regard de Derek et celui de Cora. La petite fille prit sa main :

- Tu veux venir jouer ?

- J'ai pas envie de jouer. Dit-il en secouant la tête.

Stiles balançait ses jambes sur le banc en boudant, et Derek prit les choses en main, soulevant l'enfant comme un sac à patate il alla le poser sur la balançoire :

- Je vais te pousser jusqu'aux étoiles.

- C'est même pas possible menteur !

Mais Derek avait commencé à pousser l'enfant de toutes ses forces et la balançoire monta très très haut. Stiles oublia un instant qu'il était triste et boudeur et hurla de rire.

- Je ne vois pas les étoiles, cria-t-il à l'adresse de Derek.

Et Derek l'envoya encore plus haut, lui arrachant d'autres rires. Quand l'enfant se fut bien amusé, il laissa la balançoire s'arrêter doucement. Alors seulement Stiles se mit à pleurer, et Cora qui était là le serra dans ses bras.

- Ma maman est malade. Expliqua-t-il. Papa a partit avec elle à l'hôpital.

Derek passa une main dans les cheveux de l'enfant :

- Ca va aller, assura-t-il.

Mais en fait il n'en savait rien, il ne connaissait rien de la maladie de la maman de Stiles et peut-être que ça n'irait pas du tout. Seulement, le petit avait besoin qu'on le rassure, pas qu'on lui dise la vérité, surtout que Derek ne la connaissait pas, la vérité.

- Tu vas voir ça va aller. A l'hôpital les médecins vont prendre soin d'elle et la soigner.

Stiles hocha la tête et repoussa doucement Cora pour tendre les bras vers Derek. Il avait besoin d'un câlin de quelqu'un de grand. Le loup garou le lui accorda.

Puis le papa de Stiles vint le chercher et l'emmena avec lui, remerciant Derek d'avoir surveillé l'enfant.

xxx

Derek et Cora ne virent plus Stiles pendant un moment, et tous les deux étaient tristes, la petite boule de nerfs leur manquait autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

- Derek t'es un prince charmant alors fait guérir la maman de Stiles.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il était un faux prince, et certes un vrai loup garou mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un médecin. Cora lui en voulut, elle qui voyait son frère comme celui qui pouvait tout faire, se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Cependant, leur relation ne se dégrada pas, bien au contraire, le frère et la sœur se soutenaient tous les deux dans leur envie de revoir Stiles comme avant, simplement Cora savait maintenant que Derek n'était pas un prince charmant. Juste un grand frère, pas totalement infaillible, même si elle l'aimait quand même.

Finalement la maman de Stiles sortit de l'hôpital, mais pour préserver sa santé, elle ne pouvait plus emmener son fils aussi souvent au parc. Une fois de temps en temps. Cependant, pour les deux loups garous c'étaient mieux que de ne pas le voir du tout.

Stiles était devenu une sorte de pilier pour eux, c'était difficile de l'expliquer, mais en gros les jeux étaient bien plus drôles quand il était là. Parfois même Derek le trouvait plus marrant que les garçons de son école, moins froussard. Et pourtant il n'avait que cinq ans.

Stiles s'étaient également attaché à eux et était lui aussi triste de moins les voir, mais il ne voulait pas que sa maman se fatigue alors il ne l'embêtait pas avec ça et profitait des moments de plus en plus rares où ils allaient au parc et où il pouvait jouer avec Derek et Cora.

Une fois Cora avoua à Stiles que son frère n'était pas du tout un prince charmant, que c'était un mensonge et qu'elle l'avait compris parce qu'il ne pouvait pas soigner sa maman. Stiles secoua la tête :

- C'est paske Derek doit faire des bisous à les princesses, et maman elle a déjà papa qui lui fait des bisous.

Cora insista :

- Non c'est même pas vrai que c'est un prince charmant !

Stiles haussa les épaules :

- Si c'est un prince charmant !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non t'es trop idiot

- C'est toi l'idiote.

Et ils s'échangèrent des coups de poings et des coups de pieds, et Derek dut les séparer.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Stiles se cramponna à lui :

- Cora est une idiote !

- C'est toi l'idiot !

- Non toi !

Derek les sépara une nouvelle fois en criant un gros « STOP ». Les deux enfants se turent.

- Tu es un prince charmant Derek ! Insista Stiles.

Cora croisa les bras et prit l'air boudeur. Stiles s'accrocha au cou de Derek pour un câlin.

- Je ne suis pas un prince charmant Stiles, assura le loup garou.

- Moi je suis sûr que si d'abord !

Puis il le gosse de cinq ans leva les yeux vers lui et embrassa sa joue :

- Tu es mon prince charmant, quand je serai grand on se mariera.

Derek cligna des yeux et éclata franchement de rire :

- C'est ça ouais.

Stiles lui fit un gros câlin, prenant ça pour un oui.

xxx

Stiles avait demandé à sa maman quand est ce qu'il serait assez grand pour le mariage. Si quand il aurait six ans ce serait bon ? Celle-ci lui avait sourit avec bienveillance et demandé s'il avait trouvé une amoureuse. Le petiot avait prit un air mystérieux puis avoué :

- C'est un secret mais avec Derek on va se marier !

- Quand ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Quand je serai grand ! Alors c'est quand que je serai grand ?

- Dans longtemps.

- Longtemps c'est bientôt ?

La mère rit :

- Non mon chéri, ce n'est pas bientôt.

Il fit une moue déçue, il avait hâte de se marier, même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce que ça voulait dire. Sans doute que Derek le prince charmant l'emmènerait dans un château pour danser, même si Stiles n'aimait pas danser, mais peut-être il aurait droit de faire du cheval ?

xxx

Le papa de Stiles aimait bien mesurer son fils et noter comme il avait grandit sur la porte. L'enfant avait prit deux centimètres, et tout fier avait couru voir sa mère :

- Maman, je suis un grand maintenant ! Je vais dire à Derek qu'il peut me marier avec lui.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et l'emmena au parc pour qu'il puisse annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son prince charmant et aussi à Cora.

Quand il les vit il sauta sur Derek :

- Derek je suis grand maintenant, papa a fait la mesuration. On va se marier ! Il faut que tu fasses un bisou sur la bouche !

Derek rit et embrassa sa joue :

- Voilà un bisou.

- Non ! Sur la bouche !

- Tu es encore trop petit ! Certifia Derek.

Stiles prit l'air pas content, mais obtempéra.

- Alors peut-être dans deux jours ?

Derek rit de plus belle :

- Dans quinze ans plus tôt.

Le petit écarquilla les yeux :

- Tout ça ? Mais tu seras mort !

Le loup garou promit :

- Mais non, t'inquiète pas.

Bien entendu, lui n'était pas sérieux, il ne se marierait sans doute jamais avec cet enfant, mais il le trouvait tellement amusant et tellement mignon qu'il ne lui dit pas. Stiles lui fit un câlin puis alla jouer avec Cora.

xxx

Ils continuèrent de se voir tous les trois pendant un petit moment, puis Cora entra en CP, eut d'autres amis et passa plus de temps avec eux, eut moins envie d'aller au parc. Derek de son côté ne se voyait pas y aller seul, et peu à peu ils se perdirent de vu avec Stiles. Au début c'était triste pour tous les trois, mais Cora était petite et oublia vite, Stiles aussi surtout que sa mère était encore malade et retourna plusieurs fois à l'hôpital, il avait d'autres choses en tête. Derek avait également sa propre vie à faire, et un jour ils ne se virent plus du tout, une page était tournée.

N'en subsistait qu'une drôle de promesse : celle qu'un jour quand Stiles serait grand, il se marierait avec Derek.

xxx

**Epilogue :**

- Je ne veux plus y aller, qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? C'est horrible, je n'ai plus envie.

Scott caressa les cheveux de Stiles :

- Mais si que tu en as envie, tu stress c'est tout.

- Non, je ne veux plus, aide moi à m'enfuir.

Scott éclata de rire et embrassa sa joue :

- Tu le regretterais trop.

Stiles soupira et commença à essayer de faire un nœud à sa cravate :

- Bordel ça se met comment ces machins ? C'est vraiment la pire journée de ma vie, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici.

- C'est la plus belle journée de ta vie, insista Scott, et enlève cette cravate, ça ne te va pas du tout.

L'humain obtempéra.

- J'ai vingt ans Scott, je devrais aller m'éclater, avoir pleins de conquêtes.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre, toi tu es plutôt totalement fidèle, tu le sais bien.

Stiles soupira :

- Ouais je sais.

Il ne tenait pas en place et ne cessait de passer une main dans ses cheveux, ceux que la coiffeuse avait du coiffer dix-huit fois justement parce que Stiles ne cessait de les décoiffer. Avant de laisser tomber, comprenant que ça ne servait à rien d'insister.

- Tu es heureux n'est ce pas ? Interrogea Scott.

Stiles laissa ses épaules s'affaisser.

- Non.

Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils :

- Tu es sûr ?

Stiles réfléchit, repensa aux dernières années écoulées, aux baisers, aux caresses échangées, à son cœur qui battait comme un fou, à tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux avant d'en arriver là et fini par avoir un petit sourire :

- Si, je suis heureux. Plus heureux que jamais.

Scott lui rendit son sourire, et appuya sa main dans son dos :

- Parfait, parce que c'est l'heure.

Et il le poussa jusqu'à l'extérieur, dans le jardin où se déroulait l'événement.

Quand Stiles vit Derek qui l'attendait dans son magnifique costume, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Qu'il avait eut raison d'accepter de l'épouser.

Il s'avança vers lui prêt à échanger ses vœux avec cet homme qu'il fréquentait depuis maintenant bientôt trois ans. Ca avait été difficile de faire pencher son cœur, ça avait été compliqué de l'obtenir, mais ils étaient tombé amoureux tous les deux finalement et les voilà là l'un en face de l'autre, prêt à se dire oui.

Stiles murmura :

- C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression qu'un jour j'avais déjà demandé quelqu'un en mariage.

Derek fronça les sourcils et grogna, ce qui amusa son futur-mari.

- J'étais petit, je crois… Je ne me souviens plus trop. C'est pas important.

- Non ! Certifia Derek.

Et il serra sa main d'une façon possessive, et après leur vœu l'embrassa avec passion sans savoir qu'il épousait la première personne qui l'avait demandé en mariage.

Il y avait quinze années de cela.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà le retour d'un tout petit Stiles, j'adore le faire tout gosse ça m'éclate. C'est un truc très simple que j'ai écris pour le marathon d'écriture, et j'espère que ça vous plait !


End file.
